Games in casinos are largely mental exercises. Although some amount of physical action, such as rolling the dice in craps, makes the game more interactive and exciting, the physical action does not alter the odds or outcome of the game in any controllable sense. For example, although the player may throw the dice in craps, the player's ability to throw the dice does not have any impact on the outcome of the roll, which is purely random outcome due to the mechanics of the dice and the craps table. Another example is a slot machine. Regardless of how the player initiates a spin, the outcome of the game is determined by the predetermined odds of the game, not by the manner in which the slot machine handle is pulled. Knowing the chance of winning in advance is attractive for many casino game players. Players can maximize their chances of winning by learning the rules of the game and by placing their bets according to a strategy.
In more complex games, players do more than simply place their bets and initiate the game. For example, in Blackjack, the player often has the option of “staying” with their current cards or “hitting” for an additional card at the risk of “busting.” Even in more interactive games, however, the player's interaction is limited to making decisions, and once those decisions are made, the game moves forward assuming the success of those decisions. Using the example of Blackjack above, if a player decides to “hit” and take an extra card, the dealer is then required to give the player the extra card as determined by the rules of the game. There is no chance that the actions the player wishes to take with regard to gameplay will actually fail to occur.